


Dépaysé

by JoiningJoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur keeps kidnapping Francis, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, and viceversa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: È notte, e la luna veglia su di lui come la più gelida delle madri, e l’oceano infinito e vuoto sembra appartenergli. Mani fredde scivolano sul suo petto, subito seguite dal calore soffice di un lenzuolo ed il battito di un cuore, attraverso un petto nudo, che si posa contro la sua schiena. Arthur non ama essere toccato, ma quello di Francis è più di un abbraccio: è una morsa tiepida, una consenziente trappola. Si lascia catturare perché sa esattamente come sfuggirvi; vi rimane dentro perché è lui a desiderarlo.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dépaysé

  
  


Non c’è niente, al mondo, che lo faccia sentire più sicuro e stabile dell’instabilità ed il ciondolare lento di una nave; nessuna litania dolce quanto il suono delle onde, nessun conforto quanto quello del vento salmastro, sempre uguale ovunque navighi, quanto lontano si spinga.

È notte, e la luna veglia su di lui come la più gelida delle madri, e l’oceano infinito e vuoto sembra appartenergli. Mani fredde scivolano sul suo petto, subito seguite dal calore soffice di un lenzuolo ed il battito di un cuore, attraverso un petto nudo, che si posa contro la sua schiena. Arthur non ama essere toccato, ma quello di Francis è più di un abbraccio: è una morsa tiepida, una consenziente trappola. Si lascia catturare perché sa esattamente come sfuggirvi; vi rimane dentro perché è lui a desiderarlo.

Anche la voce di Francis è una trappola, una melodia che si sofferma sulle vocali in una maniera che è a lui del tutto estranea. « Dormono tutti come cuccioli. », dichiara, le labbra che sfiorano il suo orecchio. Arthur nota il luccichio nella sua mano destra, la rifrazione della luce lunare sul vetro della boccetta di sonnifero.

« Spero non ti abbiano strapazzato troppo. »

Francis ride. « Lo hanno fatto. », ammette; il suo abbraccio scivola dal corpo di Arthur: gli gira attorno, mostrandosi a lui. Il suo profilo è delicato quanto la sua espressione, che Arthur non sa leggere – malinconica, ma mai seria. Lo conosce da un tempo che precede la consapevolezza di sé, eppure non lo ha mai compreso. Lui sembra notare che qualcosa lo turba: posa un dito sulla sua guancia, costringendo un angolo della sua bocca a sollevarsi in una smorfia. « Cancella quel cipiglio cupo dalla faccia, _chère_. Ci vuole ben più di qualche rude mano umana per farmi del male, dovresti saperlo. »

La sua voce è leggera, ma le parole – per quanto l’intento sia quello di rassicurarlo – non fanno che agitarlo ulteriormente. Afferra il suo polso e lo allontana da sé, consapevole di star compiendo un gesto poco caratteristico – a confermare quel suo timore sono gli occhi azzurri di Francis, sgranati in un’espressione di sorpresa. Ha un livido sul volto, già in via di guarigione, e molti altri sul corpo. Arthur aggrotta le sopracciglia.

« Perché continui a farlo? », domanda. Francis non impiega che qualche istante a ritrovare la sua espressione abituale, il suo sorriso triste. La mano sostenuta da Arthur si chiude a pugno.

« Perché è l’unico modo in cui possiamo stare assieme. », spiega, ignorando la natura retorica della sua domanda. Ama stuzzicarlo, farlo sentire un idiota esprimendo a voce tutto ciò che pensa e che sa. Lo ha sempre amato. « Perché è divertente continuare a scappare e ricatturarsi, ripetere la stessa tragedia come attori da palcoscenico. Dovresti saperne qualcosa, di teatro, giusto? Il destino ti ha graziato con uno dei migliori drammaturghi della storia, se non erro. »

Arthur lo lascia andare; non che sia mai stato in grado di fermarlo, di fermare il fiume di parole che straripa dalla sua bocca, quelle lame invisibili che sono la sua arma più forte. I suoi occhi si posano sulle sue labbra ed il pensiero corre a scene che ora gli sembrano lontane e distanti nel tempo e nello spazio – le innumerevoli volte in cui lo ha attirato a sé e baciato fino a perdere il fiato, le parti di lui che quella bocca ha divorato e adorato. Non è un’arma, in quei momenti, ma una panacea per ogni genere di dolore del corpo e dell’anima; quella duplice forma, quell’instabilità, lo spaventa.

Francis lascia scivolare sul ponte il lenzuolo che copre le sue spalle. Metà dei suoi abiti giacciono nel letto di Arthur, e lui dubita che si darà il disturbo di recuperarli; sospetta persino che li abbandoni apposta, ogni volta che gli inglesi riescono a mettere le mani su di lui, perché il profumo di cui sono intrisi tormenti Arthur fino al successivo incontro. « Eccoli, sono arrivati. », constata, sollevando una mano per guardare meglio all’orizzonte. Sull’albero maestro del vascello in avvicinamento sventolano fiere la bandiera con i gigli dorati ed il vessillo di un bucaniere sconosciuto; Francis afferra una cima vicina e, assicuratosi della sua stabilità, sale sul parapetto della nave.

È bello, Arthur lo realizza solo in quell’istante. Nel suo profilo, in cui il contrasto tra luce e buio è netto e ben definito, c’è qualcosa di estremamente umano e vero – e vi sono poche cose al mondo che _quelli come loro_ amino più degli uomini. Lo osserva sbracciarsi, tenendosi alla cima, sbilanciarsi pericolosamente nel vuoto.

Infine si volta, si china senza dire una parola. Non lo chiama, ma Arthur lo raggiunge comunque; è attirato a lui con la promessa di qualcosa che non riesce ad ottenere mai, e che non si stanca mai di inseguire. « Allora ti dico addio. », mormora; la mano di Francis afferra il suo viso come se gli appartenesse di diritto.

« Non è un addio. », sussurra. « Solo un arrivederci. »

Ma quando lo bacia contraddice se stesso; Arthur sente il suo fiato mozzato dal dolce scontro delle loro labbra, percepisce la sua rabbia e la sua paura – malcelate dietro una sicurezza che possiede quanto lui. Trema, e non è il freddo, né il vento che graffia la sua pelle, né il dolore del corpo affaticato dalla prigionia. Arthur non apre gli occhi, quando Francis lo lascia andare: gode della sensazione spettrale della sua presenza al suo fianco, si sottrae ad ogni possibilità di esporre la sua espressione ed i pensieri che lo tormentano. Si concede quella libertà solo quando l’ombra che neppure si era reso conto oscurarlo alla luce della luna svanisce, accecandolo.

Il vascello è così vicino che i pirati francesi potrebbero affrondare la sua nave, se volessero – ma non lo fanno mai, su stretto ordine di Francis. Arthur sente i loro canti di gioia, le pacche sulla schiena di Francis. Cerca la forma familiare del pugnale legato al fianco e recide la cima con pochi, rapidi gesti decisi.

La nave vira la propria rotta, allontanandosi da quella inglese – che rimane sola con il vento, e con il mare, e con la luna. C’è un silenzio particolare, là fuori, che sulla terra è impossibile trovare: Arthur poggia le braccia al parapetto e chiude gli occhi, ascoltandolo.

Il profumo di Francis è tutto ciò che gli rimane, fino alla prossima volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction scritta su commissione, info sulla mia pagina Facebook (link sul mio profilo)!


End file.
